Hey Juliet
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Syaoran really likes Sakura, but he's too shy to come out and tell her. He leaves obvious clues, but being Sakura, as dense as she is, can't tell. How can Syaoran tell her? Well, the school talent show is coming up...  Based on "Hey Juliet" by LMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Love struck

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever FanFic, so I'm really hoping it turns out well. **

**This is based off of the song "Hey Juliet" by LMNT. The song part comes in at the end part.**

**To give a little background, the gang is in tenth grade attending Tomoeda Highschool.**

**Please review! And please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters. But you better believe I wish I did!**

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, guess who's staring at you again." said Tomoyo, with an evil little smile on her face.

"I don't know. Who?" said Sakura, not facing her best friend as she picked at her salad.

"Li Syaoran." said Tomoyo with a laugh.

"Really Tomo-chan? Not this again." said Sakura with a groan. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Come on Saki-chan, he obviously is in love with you," said Tomoyo, grinning. "And why wouldn't he? You're gorgeous."

It was true. Sakura Kinomoto, who had medium-lengthen light, brown hair that curled in towards her face at the bottoms, which really highlighted her emerald green eyes, was definitely classified as beautiful.

Tomoyo Daidouji was just as pretty, with long, wavy purple hair that matched her large, amethyst eyes that were now twinkling.

"And anyway, Sakura-chan, you know you like him too." said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, but still. There's no way that he likes me back." said Sakura, her face getting redder with every word she spoke.

"Who knows? He might!" offered Tomoyo.

"I highly doubt it. I mean, he has his own fanclub for God's sake!" said Sakura, exasperated.

"He might." said Tomoyo in a sing-songy voice.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Well, then, we ask a reliable source!" said Tomoyo. "Eriol!" she called.

"No! Nothing! Ugh, Tomoyo-chan, you call him a reliable source?" groaned Sakura.

"Well, he's Syaoran's best friend and my boyfriend." said Tomoyo, matter-of-factly.

Sakura groaned as Eriol arrived at their lunch table. Eriol Hiiragizawa was quite tall, and had short, blue hair. He had exchanged his glasses for contacts in the 7th grade. He and Tomoyo had been dating for a long while, and they were really a cute couple.

"It's really nice to see you too, Sakura-chan." said Eriol, in a sarcastic tone.

"So anyway, Eri-kun, we were wondering if-" started Tomoyo.

"-If the nachos are good. We really want to eat them, but we don't want to waste our money if they are disgusting." said Sakura, modestly. She shot Tomoyo an if-you-say-anything-to-him-I-will-make-sure-you-never-see-tomorrow-morning look.

Tomoyo just smiled at her.

Sakura did not like that expression on her best friend's face.

* * *

****************Syaoran POV***********************

"So then..." said Yamazaki, babbling on about some Alpaca Farm he went to over the summer. And of course, adding in lies as he went.

Syaoran wasn't listening at all. He was too busy focusing on a certain emerald-eyed girl sitting two tables down from him. _Sakura Kinomoto._

Whenever she walked past him and gave him a sweet smile, his heart would beat fast.

It was incredible, the way she'd keep him acting like an idiot around her. Normally, it'd be the other way. Li Syaoran was the high school's basketball and soccer team's best player. Not to mention the major heartthrob of the school. He had the body of an athlete-tall, slim, and tan. He had light, amber-colored eyes that with the right technique could get anything he wanted.

Just not Sakura Kinomoto.

"YO SYAORAN! COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH!" A voice brought him out of his trance.

"Yo, hey, what? What's going on?" asked Syaoran, startled.

Eriol was staring at him, as if he was a mental retard. "What are you staring at? You just looked over there and- oh..." said Eriol, his face relaxing into a smirk as he followed Syaoran's gaze. He flashed a grin at Syaoran.

"Of course. Mr. Li Syaoran, Tomeda High school's number one heartthrob wants the only girl who he can't have. Sheesh, Syaoran. You don't have to go out with every single girl in this whole school! Just pick one already!" said Eriol, grinning.

"Shut up Eriol. You know I've liked Sakura since 5th grade." said Syaoran, blushing.

"Yeah. And after all that time, you still can't tell her that you're in love with her." said Eriol, rolling his eyes. "I told Tomoyo a long time ago, and see where we are now?"

"Yeah, but Sakura's more shy and stuff. I can't just go up to her and tell her! And what if she turns me down?" asked Syaoran.

"Wow. Who knew? Li Syaoran is a coward! Wow. Never imagined it." said Eriol, laughing.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?" screamed Syaoran, trying to restrain from attacking Eriol.

"Whatever. My lady's calling. I'll leave you fantasizing about our cute little friend Sakura. Just don't get too into it." teased Eriol, getting up from the table.

"Shut up." said Syaoran, glaring at his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Finally! I finished the first chapter! Please review to let me know what you think!**

**See ya in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and by the way: The song part will come in! Just in later chapters! **

**Hope you liked the fic!**

**-SakuraTiger :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Confession with a song

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to make this my last chapter in this story. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The bell sounded, and every person in the lunchroom cafeteria headed to their next class. For Sakura, it was Drama class the only class where she, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were all in together. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the class.

Sakura POV

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I was almost hit by a flying wad of paper. I quickly ducked, and the wad flew straight into the trash can. I looked around the room, alarmed. "Oh hey Sakura-san! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" asked a voice.

_Li Syaoran_.

I blushed madly. I could feel my feel my face start burning. "Yeah, I'm totally alright. Thanks for worrying, Syaoran-kun." I said, smiling at him.

He gave me a light smile back and he opened his mouth to say something, but then "YO SYAORAN! DID YOU SEE THAT? I AM BEAST!" cried Eriol, laughing, while striking a pose. "When I'm famous for my awesomeness, I will invite you all to my mansion." he said, grinning.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah right Eriol. That'll happen the same day as when we find out that I'm the king of China." said Syaoran, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you *are* the heir to a huge company in China, which is technically like being a king, so ha! I'm gonna be famous for my awesomeness! Eat that!" said Eriol, grinning.

I laughed. Eriol was known around here for his "wonderful reasoning". Looks like we got a new installment of it.

"Settle down children. Class is beginning." said Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei was the youngest teacher in the building. She was my favorite, as well.

"This week, we are going to be reading a famous classic- Romeo and Juliet." said Mizuki-sensei. "This novel is one of Shakespeare's many tragedies, but despite that fact, it's a wonderful story to read."

"Yes, just like Yamazaki is the most truthful person we know." said Eriol, with a smile.

"How sweet. We now all know that you believe in Yamazaki-kun. Very sweet of you, Hiiragizawa-kun. Now, if you'll please turn to chapter-*Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my pokerface..." the class burst out laughing as I blushed in embarrassment. My phone was going off! Someone just paged me! "Kinomoto-san, I'll be taking your phone for now. It's a little distracting. Oh, by the way, nice ringtone." winked Mizuki-sensei.

As I pulled out my phone to give to Mizuki-sensei, I read the sender. Li Syaoran. *Did you wanna eat lunch together? I kinda need help on one of the assignments.* I rolled my eyes. Typical Syaoran, but at the same time, it was one of his cutest traits.

"As for announcements today, the school talent show is coming up in one week! I highly encourage all of you to be a part of it!"

* * *

********************Lunch************************

"I'm telling you Sakura! Syaoran likes you!" said Tomoyo.

"Tomo-chan, I am not going through this conversation again." I said, groaning.

" Fine, but Syaoran-". Tomoyo was interrupted suddenly.

"What about me?" It was Syaoran.

"Oh, hey! Syaoran-kun! You needed help on an assignment?" I asked, trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

He took the bait. "Yeah, I needed help on a couple of history questions." he said.

"Sure. Hey, I'll chat with you later Tomo!" I called.

She winked and waved, but something about her eyes made me a little uncomfortable.

Syaoran POV

"So, on question 7, is it trying to ask where the movement took place, or the time?" I asked. I knew I sounded amazingly stupid.

I expected her to laugh at me or tease me. Instead, she looked at the question thoughtfully, and said "I think you're supposed to write both of them down."

I really wasn't listening. I was too focused on Sakura herself.

"Oh, ok, thanks. Hey, by the way, I'm sorry for paging you during class. I didn't think that it'd get you in trouble." I said, sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm getting my phone back later today. I should've turned the volume down." she said with a smile.

"So, what do you think of that Romeo and Juliet play we're reading about?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I just love that play! It's definitely my favorite play ever." she said, with a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Huh. Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh, hey, are you going to try out for the talent show?" I asked.

"Oh, not this year. I'd rather listen." she smiled. "But I absolutely love it when people go up and sing. It's so much fun!"

Hmm... She likes Romeo and Juliet, and she likes listening to people singing. This could be an idea...

* * *

*********Syaoran's home-in his room*********

Syaoran POV

A few months ago, a few guys and I had started a band, that we called "Sync". Not too sophisticated. Anyway, we had me singing, Eriol on the electric guitar, Yamazaki on the drums, and a new kid called Jake Honata on bass.

I had asked the guys if they wanted to do a song for the talent show, and they said as long as I wrote it, they'd be cool with it.

So here I was in my room, trying to think of lyrics for a song.

"Stupid writer's block for music." I muttered. I took a look around the room for inspiration. My eyes suddenly fell on the Romeo and Juliet book that we all were assigned to read. A lightbulb just went over my head, right then.

Perfect.

* * *

***************Day of talent show***************

Syaoran POV

We were all set. The guys and I had put the lyrics in with the music, and man, did we sound good. We were all standing back stage getting ready for our act. I chuckled to myself. Everyone at school never imagined me singing. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Sakura POV

We all hustled into the school auditorium, ready to watch the talent show. I looked around. "Tomoyo-chan, where are Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun?" I asked.

She gave me a mysterious smile. "Oh, I don't know." she said.

With those few words, I knew she was lying.

Our principal, Zaraki-sensei walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone! Thank you for attending the talent show today! We have many wonderful acts that will be performing today, and let's get started! Our first percolate will be a band called 'Sync'! Take it away!"

When the band members walked up on stage, I almost fainted. Syaoran was walking up to the microphone, with Eriol right behind. "They're doing a talent show act?" I yelled/whispered to Tomoyo.

"Huh. Well look at that!" she replied, with a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone, we are going to be singing a little song we wrote called 'Hey Juliet'. Hope you guys like it." said Syaoran.

He nodded at the guys behind him, and the music started.

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you dance_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin'to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just wan't you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

The crowd roared with applause. Li Syaoran can sing! Really well too!

But I was blushing. The song was about me! Tomoyo was right! As soon as they walked of stage, I got a text.

_*Meet me at the park near the school._

_-Syao*_

* * *

***************Park**************

Syaoran was already there when I got there. "Hey." he called.

"Hi." I said. "That song was really good." I said. I was pretty sure my face was over 100 degrees now.

"Thanks. Now, I wanted to ask: Can I be your Romeo?" he asked, grinning.

"Funny. I was just about to ask if I could be your Juliet." I said, smiling.

He laughed, bent down, and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The end of my very first story! It came out ok! :)**

**Please review to let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for another story, I'd definitely love to hear it!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-SakuraTiger**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm done with the story for the part I had planned on…**

**But I'd love to hear ideas for if you want me to continue. I was thinking of possibly continuing it or writing another songfic…**

**If not, well, I hope you liked it!**

**Any other ideas are totally welcome!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-SakuraTiger (but I plan on changing the name...) :)**


End file.
